Talk:Downloadable Content
Can somebody cite sources for this and add them as references? I don't doubt any of this, I've heard rumors of things like this to happen for a little while, but I still feel it would be a good idea to give references. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 04:59, 12 February 2009 (UTC) yes ive heard these rumors before but nothing offical hope it is true as that would kick ass so go get some offical references please lol Spygon 11:45, 12 February 2009 (UTC) There's info http://store.steampowered.com/news/2223/ and here http://store.steampowered.com/news/2234/ 14:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) nice i cant wait i think dead air in versus is going to kick ass also the new game mode is really how cod waw zombie mode should really be like it should silence the cod waw zombie mode is better than l4d critics and it gunna be free on live that couldnt be much better news thanks Spygon 00:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) According to articles from IGN and GamesRadar,Survival Mode starts out with NO zombies and the players are given a crapload of items to help holdout.The horde attack is started when a player uses the radio or something similar and never ends.There can be up to 3 smokers,a boomer,2-3 hunters,and 2 tanks at at time.The longest time Valve's staff has lasted is 9 minutes.-- 19:53, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I've changed the release date from "Sometime before April 20th" to April 21st, since according to many sites over the past few days, Valve has now stated a confirmed release date for the DLC on the Xbox 360. Taking account that Valve has stated that the Xbox 360 version and PC DLC release would be simultaneous launch, I still assume it's on the same day. :Thanks. :) I'm most certainly excited about it, aren't you? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 14:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::I personally can't wait for it. I bet I can survive over 10 minutes! ...My cocky nature will be the death of me yet. xD BlackliteWrath 11:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I was just thinking not to long ago that they should add something like this. Granted my idea was a little different, but oh well. My idea takes place after Blood Harvest. They just got rescued by the military, and they start to relax at the base. About a day or two later, a humvee pulls just very quickly, and out jumps a bloodied soldier. He tells everyone there is a new kind of infected, a leader of sorts, and a huge wave is headed towards the base. Everyone gets in a huge rush to fortify the base, set up a perimeter and other defenses in prep for this attack. The Survivors find themselves having to fight along side a bunch of soldiers with new weapons, and a new type of infected. The Goal? Survive the attack, and see the light of day. But then again, they are releasing the ability to make your own maps, I am sure someone will make something similar. The part that makes it harder, is the zombies can break down almost every wall in the building, allowing them to flood through the barricades if not dispatched. You can repair them though, but you have to defend the people doing it, cause who can fight zombies and build a wall at the same time? Stoan04 13:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Gordon Freeman! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lmao XD -- 17:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) that idea sounds abit too like call of duty world at war zombie mode to be honest i do like the mode of cod but i feel that l4d has that something special that makes itself a much more original game hence making a better game.So to make left 4 dead copy another game would just take that thing that make l4d special.Oh yeah cant wait for the dlc to come out might do abit of death toll and dead air scouting to figure good ambush points.Spygon 14:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :What if Valve had this idea in mind before Call of Duty: World at War came out? Besides, it's much more fitting for a game Left 4 Dead to have a mode like that, where there are actually zombies everywhere. It feels like CoD: WaW just threw them in as a new, random gameplay element, to make up for the lack of other fun things in the game. And note, I haven't actually played the game, but pretty much everyone I know likes Call of Duty 4 more. Nazi Zombies? Really? 15:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::It is a bit like Nazi Zombies, and yea I have played both, but I did have the idea long before I played Nazi Zombies. Perhaps that is what the game style is going to be like in all the new Survivor maps. The description is kind of vague on what the mode is going to be like. Stoan04 19:50, 1 April 2009 (UTC) How do I get it? It says that its been released today already but when I went on today the game wasn't updated at all, What gives? Is it coming out 7pm EST like previous valve updates? I wonder what the new downloadable content is--User:TeriffiedToxic Brandy Bub 17:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Boycott Remember when Valve announced that they were going to release L4D2? And in a few days, a pretty big boycott formed and demanded that Valve should be working on more downloadable content for Left 4 Dead? ''Well Valve said that they were still going to be supporting Left 4 Dead but all the news we've had of any DLC is The Passing, and that's for L4D2. My question is for everybody, has anybody heard news for a L4D1 DLC? Sabrelord 05:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Valve did give us Crash Course and The Last Stand before L4D2 came out. The Passing is going to combine everyone. While I would love infinite campaigns for both games, Valve has been pretty good about getting DLC out.Nightmirage 05:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Nightmirage WHOA. Epiphone.... If The Passing contains the survivors from BOTH L4D and L4D2, then isn't it possible to make it a DLC for BOTH games?--Master of cheeZ 21:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : OMG i got a good idea! The next DLC for Left 4 Dead should be *drumroll*.............. A PREQUEL! Man that would be awesome, it could be set a few days after the infection and you could play as CEDA or the miltary. It would provide a lot of backstory for the infection as well. If it's a bit big for a new DLC then it could be a new game,ex.Left 4 Dead 3. Sabrelord 01:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) L4D DLC = Final Campaign? If one of the Survivors has to sacrifice themselves in the new Left 4 Dead DLC, does that mean it's the last campaign? I mean, any campaigns taking place after that would be with only 3 survivors. With love, MrJoe. 19:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe not. Perhaps they might release more DLCs focused on connecting the rest of the campaigns together like Crash Course. But you know what, when I think about it, they aren't as lucky as the new Survivors are they? They lost a teammate and their eventual fate probably unknown but most likely not rescued. LoneWolfHBS5 23:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Patches to L4D via third DLC? I really hope Valve will remove auto spawning in finales and add Infected bots to L4D, because people still plays it, and it is just stupid that they didn't do those 2 things to L4D at the same time! ŊυĐε 14:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) The "dlc1community..." sound files for The Passing I'm not entirely sure where to put this, so might as well be here... according to the sound files (For both L4D1 and L4D2 excluding Bill), the survivors either talk about references to Team Fortress 2 (Bomb, Team Fortress itself), as well as other locations (Train station, base camp, snow, ghosts)... what could this all lead to? More DLCs? Different gamemodes in Mutation? Mods? NewbieSim 04:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :They're for a fan-made map. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) More DLC's? I sent an email to VALVe and asked if they were planing on more DLC other than the prequel to The Passing for the first L4D game, and aparently they DO. but there's no release date yet. Hengara 11:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Possible Reason for the passing? I know i'm probably wrong. The Left 4 dead 2 Boycott asked for more dlc, right? So, I'm thinking one of the reasons that The Passing was made, was for a reason for a new dlc. Am I the only one who thinks this? Jackass2009 23:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You are probably NOT the only one thinking this but there will be more DLC's for L4D1, acoarding to an email i got from chet, however i think the reason of the passing might have been for comercial reasons, or maybe just to make some drama like the whole "how did bill die" thing Hengara 00:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) To be fair, we didn't know about Bill dying ''until the Passing. The real answer, for XBox users, at least, is money.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 01:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Has Has there been a date for the new Left 4 dead 1's new campaign yet. also will Versus survival or chainsaw massacure be the other permanant gameplay mode. Plot for l4d dlc What do you think the plot is for the new dlc? like the location and the finale. Has anyone heard any news about the comic lately? Didn't Valve say that they were going to release a comic after The Passing DLC explaining how and why the original survivors made their way to the South? Any news as of late? 10:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I just got news I emailed Doug Lombardi about any news for the third dlc, including a point in time when we'll publicly get more news and this is what I got back. We are about to announce more info. Looks like Sept/Oct for release. We've added a bit more to it. Hope you like it. Cheers I'm excited all over again. 16:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least we have a timeframe now. Can't wait. Burnout9492 17:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hope it's longer then Crash Course at any rate. The Passing was just the right length for DLC and I hope they can port some Left 4 Dead 2 weapons into Left 4 Dead. I miss the Sniper Rifle and the AK-47 so much (Flak88 03:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Cold Stream poster images A while ago, I added the No Mercy poster to the Sacrifice section. For consistency, we would have to add a total of Five (six with The Last Stand) posters for Cold Stream. This is obviously incredibly silly, so I'm going to take the No Mercy poster back down if you don't mind. 19:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Im getting quite antsy as to the realease of the new DLC for L4D2, any new confirmed dates on the realease? Thanks, Seedysee 05:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Cold Stream Xbox360 DLC Delayed I just checked on the L4D blog because i couldn't find any way to download the cold stream dlc. The blog says that they have had to postpone the release on Xbox360 "until next week" (original release date 24th july). Thought that someone should edit the page for that. Can you get Left 4 Dead 2 with the DLCs on PS4 (via Playstation network)? or is there some sort of special edition which comes with all the DLCs for last gen? Jojo McMojo (talk) 13:55, April 15, 2017 (UTC)